Running
by baller23jk5
Summary: Running I’ve done a lot of that in my life time, especially in the past year. Undercover, no back up, new city, with only one chance of getting out of this alive. New OC...


Author's Notes: First story so please be nice. Tell me if you want me to continue or what. Suggestions would be greatly appreciated, please R & R.

Disclaimer: Don't own them... wish i did... but sadly i do not.. All expect my OC.

* * *

Prologue:

Running, my feet pounding on the asphalt, over and over. Trying to get away, sharp turn coming up, I take it as quickly as my tired legs allow me. I step behind some boxes that line up for a hundred yards or so. I hear feet coming, there he goes. FBI written all over him, literally. He continues to run past, slowly I let out a sigh of relief. Finally I can believe I might make it out of this crazy messed up situation alive.

I heard a whistle….wait that's our warning used only if someone was approaching. Crap, I slowly make my way towards the noise, I peer around a couple of boxes, I see two of my guy's one with a long steel pipe, another with a gun, slowly tracing the movements of something or someone. Son of a… that FED, god damn it, his screwed. One of these days I'm gonna retire I swear. With a split second hesitation, I bolt from my hiding place and race towards the FED just as Bill squeezes the trigger. Swan dive… perfectly, feeling a sting across my arm, we both fall. I find the gun, his gun; he looks up and sees my eyes and his gun looking back.

Faint swearing brings me to the present, Bill and Alex coming towards me. Anger written all over there faces. Fed not knowing what to do, not wanting to add more danger to himself watches the exchange:

-"What the fuck, Kelly! We had him, what do you think you're doin'."

"Dude, easy alright, what you're gonna shoot him, then we have a dead Fed, plus his Fed buddies, and a whole god damn cavalry on our asses. You even think about it before just fucking pulling the trigger. Well did ya."

I look back at the Fed, I see rage, and fear at the same time and uncertainty above all else, in those brown eyes. He's trying to decipher the situation, seeing what we're going to do next. Damn if he only knew the truth.

"Guy's leave, just go, I'll take care of the Fed."

"Whatcha gonna do, Kel." I look from my guys to the Fed and say "I don't know right yet?"

"Go now!!! His friends are coming soon; I'll meet up with you later on, time for Plan C."

"Kel, I don't thi…" I cut him off, anger showing in my actions, calmly but fiercely say "I said get the fuck out of here, NOW!! I'll be right behind you."

They reluctantly take off running as soon as their out of seeing distance, I look at the Fed, uncertainty in his eyes, I smile and chuckle to myself. I decided he is as good as anyone to help me so I tell him.

"Hey Fed, what's your name." He looks up and says "why ya want to know." "Well you see I have this problem, hoping you could help me out."

"Yeah, what kind of problem?"

"Well tell me your name... I'll tell you mine, and I think you'll figure it out."

"Eppes, Special Agent Don Eppes, now what."

"Well Eppes, I got something for you." I reach in my pocket and pull out my ID card, his eyes following my every movement as if looking for aggression. I throw it at his lap pull out his handcuffs and cuff him to the railing behind him.

"There ya go, go check it out with your FED buddies so you know I'm telling the truth. Oh by the way, Special Agent Eppes, I'm Kelly Taggart, Special Agent Kelly Taggart, out of New York." He looks up at me shocked and confused searching my face for any signs of a lie. I meet his gaze and tell him "after I know you, know who I am, I'll be around again, to talk some more. I gotta go, I'll be in touch." I start to walk away and turn still backpedaling smiling and say: "Oh Eppes, Your Welcome." And start running around the corner, just in time to hear "Don, Don you alright man."

Chapter 1

"Yeah, I'm fine, anyone have some keys." "Don, man what happened." Concerned faces of his team stare back at him, waiting for him to answer their questions. "I'll explain in a bit, I have to check something out first." They all started to protest but with one look at Don they quieted there complaints.

"Believe me when I say, it will be easier to explain after I check this out, alright."

FBI Office, Los Angles

He heads straight for his desk, and sits and begins typing fiercely. Entering the ID number and the supposed name of the undercover agent, and waited for the results to come up. With what felt like hours, were merely only a few minutes. The unique ding from the computer lets him know the results have been found. He stares as he reads the information staring back at him. Shocked or relief maybe both, who knows what else was running through him as he reads the jacket on the undercover agent. His team still waiting for an explanation looks on in concern and curiosity. He looks up and sees his team and explains what happened while leaving small details out.

Meanwhile in Downtown L.A.

Running I've done a lot of that in my life time, especially in the past year. Running from cops, dirty cops, different gangs, hell even my own guys. It was supposed to be a cake-walk; 6 months of undercover work, later did I realize it wasn't going to be that easy. Making my way back to our operations, I realize my arm was increasingly becoming painful. I look and see a nasty 3 inch gash across my arm, not seeing any time to deal with it, I leave it putting it away for me to remember to deal with later. I see Bill and Alex chatting it up. Bill was the first to see me jogging towards them.


End file.
